The Runaways
by dsatga
Summary: Bella and group of emancipated kids livin by themselves makin their own ruleshave life easy,and when a new member comes into the picture romance ensues.


**A/N: FIRST FANFIC ALERT!! So as you might have guessed this is my first fanfic and I am super exited. Hope you like it I've had this idea for the longest time ever imagined and I finally gathered all the courage in my tiny body to put it on paper (well technique the screen but you get it). Man being chicken shit is crappy I should have done this way earlier. Please review.**

* * *

The Runaways

Chapter1-We need effin cable

BPOV

"Fuck!" I threw the old remote to the gray, tile floor of the huge warehouse I lived in.

One might say 'Why the hell do you live in god forsaken warehouse for?' Well before I get to big question I have some things to explain. First I don't live by myself I live with thirteen other people in this place, which is not necessarily god forsaken. One said it not me. Anyway I live with my brother Jacob, and my friends: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Eric. And we are the Runaways.

I moved here to Port Angeles, Washington with my brother not four years ago and we've lived here ever since. Little by little we've been taking in other runaways to live with us. It's been a very successful year, just a couple of months ago we've taken in Quil and Embry, the runaways from Kalama, Washington population now 2,503. They've been wandering for most of the time they've been self-initially emancipated until we came to the rescue.

With every new runaway, we've been able to add money to our great stash and be able to buy anything and everything we need. But slowly we lose and lose. We need more people to get jobs, and before you file me under lazy for not having a job yet I'll have you know that I'm looking…really…really…hard.

I'll ambit we're not the best behaved little brats on earth. Yeah we drink I'm not going to lie and some of us smoke. The really unlucky ones smoke and drink. Me I just drink no big deal except my brother still has a thing about underage drinking, I mean I'm 17 four years doesn't make that much of difference. Once Emmett, Alice, Jessica and I stole this old, blue Honda Civic, which we still own today, from in front of this closed down Donkin Doughnuts. It doesn't work anymore so Jacob and Rosalie are working on it. Don't be confused Jacob wasn't happy about it, but we had a hell of a lot of fun stealing it.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_We were walking back from the grocery store with about three million bags. It was me, Alice, Jessica, Seth, Quil and Jasper. _

"_Gosh why do we need so much stuff?"_

"_Why do you think Bella?" I sighed. We've been walking for forever and I had enough. We were just passing an old Dunkin Doughnut when I saw it. The cutest little blue car. I gasped. _

"_Look, look." I pointed to it._

"_What is it Bella?" Alice asked._

"_The car, we need it."_

"_We don't need anything Bella let it alone." Jasper said_

"_No way. We need now!" I ran to it._

"_Who knows how to hot wire a car?"_

"_I do." Emmett raised his bag-filled hand"_

"_Work you magic." I gestured to the car._

"_Wait, wait maybe we shouldn't-"Jasper started to say until I stopped him._

"_Would you rather carry these up the hill?" I raised my eyebrows. He looked around to the few people in the area. _

"_Umm…well."_

"_Awesome" Emmett walked forward and set the bags on the floor. He tried to open the door which was so conveniently locked._

"_Oh well lets go-"'crash' I looked and Emmett managed to crack the window with his elbow. I smiled._

"_Cool" he opened the car door from the inside, knelt down on the floor beside the car. A few minutes the engine came on. I jumped happily and opened the back door and put the bags there. We all piled in. Then we sped into the night._

"_WHOO!!" I shouted out the window._

_-End Flashback- _

* * *

"What are you bitching about now Bella?" Alice said. Me, Alice, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Seth, and Quil were sitting in front of our crappy television on a broken down couch were found at the dump, while the others were still out working. See they work double shifts to keep us afloat and once more of us start the load will ease up on them.

"We should get cable." I said. Whoever said we couldn't?

"Bella how weird would it look having a bill sent to an abandon warehouse? 'Sides we don't have money for us." Angela explained before taking a sip from her beer. I gave her a look.

"What."

"You just made my complaining pointless." She rolled her eyes. I turned my head back to Jerry Springer.

"JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!" Seth and Quil were shouting like morons. I sighed.

"I guess I can never get tired of this." I started to shout 'Jerry' too. When the fighting started we got rough.

"WHOO!! YEAH, HIT HER, HIT HER AGAIN!" I was standing on the couch and shouting along with Seth and Quil shouting their own chants.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!?" Jessica yelled. We sat down then, she was kind of scary.

"Jeez, when did you become a killjoy?" she didn't answer. We continued to watch and drink until the others came back.

"Hey guys wachaduin?" Emmett asked while plopping on the bean bag chair.

"WatchingT.V." I lay on the couch to drunk to know who answered the question.

"We should go out." I said suddenly finding my voice.

"Out where?"Emmett said

"Out." I got up and got my coat.

"You coming?" Alice, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Seth, Quil and Emmett got up to follow.

We were walking through the streets of Port Angeles when I saw something big and white in the distance. A refrigerator sitting on a pickup truck. Now that I thought about it we needed a fridge all we had was a crummy mini fridge. I had learned to hot wire a car from Emmett.

"Hey guys." I ran to the pickup truck

"Bella wait." Alice called she and the others ran after me

"Bella what are we going to do with a pickup?" Quil asked

"Not the pickup the fright." They all gave me puzzled looks.

"We need one don't we. All we have is that small mini fridge."

"Cool we should take it." Seth said excited. I smiled and slapped hands with him.

"Aright!!" Emmett said. He and everyone else except me and Alice jumped in the back with the truck with the fridge. I got the car ready quickly and got in the front with Alice next to me.

"You're a very bad influence you know." I smiled at her

"I know." And with that I drove off

When we got there Jacob came outside to meet us.

"What is this?" he pointed to the truck

"A Fridge?" He glared at.

"You stole a truck _and_ a fridge."

"You got to admit we needed one." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bella bring it back."

"No. Were keeping it."

"Bella we can't be noticed out here and with all this crime that can't be too long."

"Would you please calm down, it's not that important."

"Yes it is Bella take it back."

"No!" I turned to walk away

"Where are you going?" I didn't turn

"For a walk." I strode off back to the city. I walked and walked. How could he reject me when I was just trying to help? It's not like I can do anything else. Everyone else has a purpose but me. What am I? I was steaming I'm my stride when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. It was a person in an alley, a guy. I looked at him. All I could see was his side. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had a duffle bag with him, and he was leaning against the alley wall with his head down looking at the floor. He had his hands in his pockets. Something told me to go up to him, so I did.

"Excuse me." He looked up at me and I almost tumbled over. He was beautiful. He had messy bronze-brown hair, and gorgeous emerald eyes that pierced into mine. He didn't answer me.

"Are you lost or something." Again he didn't answer. I don't know what possessed me to say what is said next but is must of struck a nerve.

"Runaway from home." His head snapped up to mine.

"How did you know." He asked. He had the most captivating voice like velvet. I paused to listen to it and it must have irritated him that I didn't answer him.

"How?" I shrugged

"Lucky guess."

"What's it to you?"

"Well me and some other people live in the warehouse for runaways, set up by me and my brother. If you'd like you could move in, we've got accommodations. Lots of 'em. You wouldn't be intruding; this is what we do, so feel free. He didn't say anything.

"I'm Bella swan by the way." I stuck out my hand. He didn't take it so I let it drop.

"So if you're willing the ware house is on the far west of Port Angeles."

"Um…Kay….bye" I walked away. I really hoped he would consider it this could help and I'd actually be something.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the first chap. like. My chapters run on review in case you want more.**


End file.
